


Collared

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dominance, Fantasy, Gay, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Finn gets dominant with his half-orc husband, Agrat. 100% porn--no plot padding around, but some minor characterization because I just can't help myself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this out on my phone some time back, and decided it's alright to post it. These two are the same characters from A Job Well Done, but with their real names instead of blatantly-fake ones. If you recognize these characters and you know me in the fleshzone, please wipe the existence of this work from your memory.

Finn did his best to pin Agrat against the wall, despite standing more than a foot shorter than him. Agrat let him; he loved it when Finn got aggressive like this. Finn stood on the tips of his toes and pulled Agrat's head down and kissed him fully. He slid his other hand up Agrat's shirt. The smell of sweat filled Finn's nose and his erection swelled. They broke the kiss.

"Finn--bed?" Agrat said, his thoughts addled with arousal. Finn shook his head.

"Here," he said. "The wall's fine." Agrat flushed and a small grin creased his face. The bed was just a few feet away, but the prospect of getting fucked against the wall got his blood flowing. He nodded and Finn got onto his knees. He unzipped Agrat's pants and pulled his cock out. Eagerly, he licked and sucked the organ while Agrat leaned back and gripped at nothing. He groaned aloud and encouraged Finn--like that, oh, that's good, please don't stop. Finn's wet mouth engulfed his cock and Finn bobbed his head. He pulled away to leave kisses here and there, and gently worked Agrat's fuzzy testicles in his palm. The taste and scent intoxicated him.

As Finn's tongue traveled up and down and around Agrat's cock, Finn took one of Agrat's hands in his own and guided it to the top of his head. Agrat looked down at him, and gently ran his fingers through Finn's hair. Finn's fingertips snaked past his thighs and pressed against Agrat's ass. For now, without lube or anything slick on-hand, he just gently teased at that puckered opening, stroking and circling it. Making promises of things yet to come. Agrat all but whimpered at his touch, his desire swelling and his heart beating faster. Finn tasted pre leaking from Agrat's cock. He slurped it up and pulled away, giving Agrat's shaft one final kiss. Agrat closed his eyes and groaned, a little disappointed--but he also recognized that his orgasm would be that much stronger when Finn fucked him.

"One second," Finn said, and went to fetch lube from their bedside drawer.

"Please hurry, Finn," Agrat said. Finn returned with the bottle and unscrewed it. He smirked and applied some to his fingers. Finn embraced Agrat and handed him the lube to hang onto while he groped Agrat's ass with one hand, and urged his slick fingers into him with the other.

"How's this?" Finn said with that same expression, looking up at him while he moved his fingers in and out.

"Keep doin' that," Agrat said while he clutched Finn's shoulders. Already, his knees felt weak. He wasn't sure how he was going to stay standing when Finn actually fucked him.

"Bet I could make you come with just my fingers," Finn said. "Should we test that?"

"Aw Finn, you know I want yer cock more," Agrat said. "Yer fingers are good but--ohhh gods!" Finn's fingers suddenly curled and pressed against his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut, and his cock twitched--but nothing came out. He held back and managed to prevent himself from spraying his load all over Finn's stomach.

"Well?" Finn said with a knowing grin. Agrat panted and his grip on Finn tightened.

"Finn, please," he begged in something bordering a whimper. Finn kept finger-fucking him, stretching and scissoring him. Agrat's ass reacted against him, squeezing his digits together. Finn licked his lips; he knew exactly how that muscle felt clenched around his cock, and he needed it now as much as Agrat did. Unlike Agrat, however, he could be patient. He could tease and torment, despite his own growing need.

"Tell me what you want," Finn murmured and touched Agrat's chest with his free hand. He stroked his flesh tenderly. Agrat's pecs gave way under his touch, but only so much before yielding to firm muscle.

"You know what I want," Agrat said with a shy grin. Finn chuckled. He wasn't going to let Agrat off the hook with just that.

"Come on," he said. "Describe it to me. I want to hear." Agrat hesitated--Finn's fingers were so distracting--and looked into his eyes.

"Bend me over," he said. "Or make me balance against th' wall with one leg around yer waist. I don't care. Jus' do whatever it takes t' get your cock in my ass, and fuck me." Finn nodded and closed his eyes. He reopened them and looked up and down, scrutinizing Agrat's body language and facial expression.

"You want me to bend you over?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Should I grab you by your waist? Or your hair?" Finn said. He reached with his free hand and gave the back of Agrat's head a gentle tug. Agrat groaned.

"Do what pleases you," he said.

"No--you need to tell me exactly what you want," Finn said. Agrat's face burned and he bit the inside of his lips. Finn nudged at his prostate again. He winced and let out a gasp.

"My hair," he said. "Or--better--pull my arms back. Hold me by my wrists." Finn raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Oh?" he said. "You're one slutty orcish mutt." Agrat nodded.

"I really am," he said. "I'm aching for it, Finn."

"Perhaps I'll put a leash on this mutt," Finn said. "A nice leather collar, with a lovely little bell so I can hear you coming." Agrat grinned.

"That's even better," he said. "Do y' have such a thing?" Finn pulled his fingers out and sauntered away with a wink. From the bedside drawer, he took out a brand new leather collar. It was a dark brown color--not quite black, but nearly there--with cream stitching and round studs made of buffed brass. Dangling from the front, a little bell, made of the same material. The leash he also brought matched it, with the same color leather and the same brass metal hook.

Agrat's heart fluttered when he saw it. He once put a bridle on Finn, just to see how it looked. When he adjusted the straps, arranged them around his face, and helped him put the bit in his mouth, he was surprised at what an intimate activity it was. Dressing Finn in something that made him his--his boy, his stallion, his husband--it was closer than exchanging rings. Being able to fuss over his appearance and make him truly fit the part made Agrat's heart swell. The collar was less involved, of course. It had one buckle, one hook for the leash. But the very idea of being collared, being Finn's pet… he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Finn waited for Agrat's spoken reaction. He saw his face, and that eager, enraptured expression, but he needed to hear it.

"For me?" Agrat said and pointed. Finn held up the collar in one hand, letting it dangle from his fingers. He gripped the leash in the other, and looked them over with an aloof expression.

"What do you think?" he said. "Would you like to be my pet?"

"Absolutely yes," Agrat said. He moved to get on his knees, but Finn held up a finger.

"Stay up for now," he said. "I want to see how you look when you're standing straight." He stood in front of Agrat so their bellies touched. He slipped the collar around Agrat's neck. Its broad strap felt perfectly comfortable against his skin. Its underside had a soft, flocked sort of material covering it, for added enjoyment. It wouldn't tug his skin too tightly, and his sweat wouldn't build up and leave him too hot or itchy. The metal buckle clinked against its parts while Finn fastened it. He pulled the strap to the third hole and slipped two fingers between Agrat's neck and the garment. They fit snugly, but with more than enough space to spare. With one finger, he flicked the bell. It rang, pure and high-pitched and pleasant to his ears.

"How does that feel?" he said and stroked Agrat's face. The collar weighed on Agrat in a pleasant way. He cupped his cheek, putting his hand over Finn's.

"Perfect," he said. Finn smiled lovingly and kissed his lips. Agrat pushed his tongue out and they held each other tightly in their passion. Finn's hands wandered again, grabbing Agrat's ass, trailing up his back, past his shoulders, to his neck. He found the metal ring and clipped the hook of the leash around it with a snap. Agrat shivered as Finn's fingers brushed his neck once again. Finn let his hand trail down the dangling leather leash until he reached its handle. He pulled away from Agrat, breaking their kiss yet again, and showed him the leather strap

"You're mine," he said and clutched it. Agrat looked at him with big, loving eyes. He smiled and hugged Finn tighter.

"I'm so glad," he said. Finn took a few steps back and used his finger to direct Agrat.

"Turn around for me," he said. "I need to properly claim you." Agrat nodded and turned with his hands against the wall. He bent slightly and spread his legs without being asked. Finn licked his lips and enjoyed the view a moment. He took the lube from Agrat once again, and this time he applied it to his own cock. Once he was sufficiently coated, he rubbed a generous helping onto Agrat's hole. He positioned himself and gave Agrat's leash a little tug. The bell rang again, and Agrat looked over his shoulder.

"Yessir?" he said. Finn's heart beat faster.

"I hope you're prepared," Finn said. "Don't make me wait too long, now." Agrat spread himself by pulling on one side of his backside.

"I'm more ready than I've ever been," he said. "Breed me." Finn waited no longer before plunging into Agrat. He started slowly so Agrat could accommodate him. His husband was more than used to his cock by now, and took his entire length and girth with ease. He tightly gripped Agrat's waist to start, and fucked him eagerly. His tight ass clenched around his shaft and both men panted.

"You must like this a lot," Finn said through breaths. "You should see your face right now. You look so… obscene." Indeed, Agrat's jaw hung slack and he stared off, glassy-eyed. He sometimes gritted his teeth when Finn thrust him especially hard, and an ever-present smile displayed exactly how much he craved this.

"It's damn good," Agrat said. "Fuck me deeper--please, Finn, I need it!" Finn pouted to himself--he was already as deep as he could reasonably go, with his length, but damn if Agrat wasn't one greedy bottom. He instead thrust harder and faster. Perhaps that would satiate him. Agrat's loud groaning and sudden heavy panting told him yes--this was enough. His body grasped Finn tighter, all but pulling him in. Finn looked down to see that tight muscle doing its fair share of work, keeping Finn inside and pleasured.

"I can't believe how slutty your hole is," Finn said with a wicked smile. "If only you could see how easily you swallow my entire cock. Look--when I pull out, it sucks me right back in." Agrat blushed deeper while Finn described his own asshole to him. He felt a little embarrassed by the whole thing, but it wasn't unwelcome. Finn was well-aware of his body's reactions to getting fucked, anyway. Finn pulled the leash. Ring, ring. "Tell me, does your hole twitch when I'm around? Do you get hot here when you see me?" Agrat covered his face with one hand.

"…Yeah," he said softly.

"Hm?" Finn pressed, and pulled again. Ting-a-ling. "I didn't catch that. Is it true that all you can think of is the feeling of my cock in your ass?"

"Yes!" Agrat said louder.

"Good," Finn said. "This is my fuckhole, you know. It's for me to spill my cum into whenever I please. This hole is specifically for my cock to fuck, understand?" Ring, ring, ring.

"Yes, yes," Agrat panted. "My ass is yer cum dump--it's all yours, jus' take it, take it and fill me completely!"

"I intend to," Finn said. "And I want to see you come from it, too." Agrat's heart raced again. Finn let go of his waist and reached around instead. He found Agrat's thick, hard cock and wrapped his fingers around it. "Come on, Agrat," he said. Ding. "Come for me. Come because your ass is full of my cock, and that's all that can get you off, you perverted mutt."

"Y-yessir," Agrat said again. Finn stroked him and angled his thrusts more, making the head of his cock ram against Agrat's prostate. Agrat winced, squeezed his eyes shut, bared his teeth, and let out a little choke. Finn tugged his leash once more--ring, ring--and Agrat gasped. His cum squirted from his cock, splashed onto the wall, and stuck there. As load after load came out, he let out a little cry of ecstasy--"I'm all yours, Finn, I'm all yours!" His paroxysms made the bell sing loud and clear.

His ass tightened around Finn's shaft again, twitching erratically. That and Agrat's proclamation, his giving himself over, pulled Finn over the edge.

"Take it all, good boy, Agrat--I love you!" Finn cried, barely able to form a coherent sentence. He pushed all the way into Agrat and spilled himself into him. His cock twitched against Agrat's inner walls and he closed his eyes to let all of his cum out, into Agrat's body. A moment later, he urged his softening cock out, and hugged Agrat from behind. Agrat's knees shook, but he held himself and Finn's additional weight up. The two panted and stood there a moment before Agrat turned, kissed Finn's forehead, and led him to their bed. There, Agrat lied down in Finn's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Finn petted his hair a while before removing the collar.

"You're so lovely, Agrat," he murmured while he petted him and held him. "I cherish you more than anything, you know? You're more to me than a lover and my husband."

"I know," Agrat said and gazed up at him. "Finn, I love you so much. Jus'--jus' lemme stay like this for a while. It's blissful, bein' in yer lap with you watchin' over me. We haven't been so close in so long."

"Of course," Finn said and kissed his temple. "Anything you want. We can stay here all night if you want." Agrat smiled, satisfied, and closed his eyes. The two made over each other, uttering words of devotion and endearment, until they dozed off into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos-ing, bookmarking, and commenting! I hope you enjoyed it. If you're inclined, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
